For many years, concrete column forming tubes were utilized which were constructed of partially-overlapped spirally-wound plies of paper adhered together and defining an inside wall surface of predetermined diameter which was coated with plastic material by coating one side of the paper plies prior to spiral winding for concrete release properties. These forming tubes received poured concrete therein which dried and set-up to produce a concrete column. The forming tube was then stripped away leaving the produced concrete column. Due to the spirally-wound construction of such forming tubes, spiral seam lines were present on the inside wall surface of the forming tube which resulted in spiral lines molded on the outside surface of the produced concrete columns. From an aesthetic standpoint, these spiral lines were often undesirable on the produced concrete columns and sand blasting or other finishing techniques were necessary to produce a smooth outside surface on the concrete columns. Additionally, it was found that moisture from the poured concrete was absorbed by these concrete column forming tubes and that as the concrete of the column hardens, it reabsorbs such moisture leaving an undesirable stain at spiral seam on the surface of the columns.
In an effort to overcome these problems, a plastic lined concrete column forming tube was proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,168. This patent proposed the use of a separate all plastic tubular liner positioned inside a rigid cylindrical tube of partially-overlapped spirally-wound plies of paper adhered together and which purportedly would eliminate the spiral seam lines on the surface of the concrete column and provide a moisture barrier on the inside wall of the forming tube. While this plastic lined concrete column forming tube did overcome some of the problems present with the earlier concrete column forming tubes, it did not produce a completely satisfactory concrete column. For example, the all plastic liner when used in hot climates tends to become soft and produce undesirable surface characteristics on the surface of the concrete column. Additionally, the all plastic liner of this concrete column forming tube usually produced a glossy, marble-like or mottled surface on the concrete columns which was undesirable from the standpoint of maximizing surface imperfections created by poor aggregate mix in the poured concrete, etc.